Instituto para jóvenes rebeldes
by Lucas Leibowitz
Summary: Lucas el nuevo de la clase quien es sometido a constantes burlas y malos tratos de sus compañeros. Todo le sale mal, hasta que conoce a alguien muy especial... NessxLucas.
1. El novato

Ni el profe _C. Falcon_ podía hacerlos callar, nunca nadie lo respetaba. Esta vez los chillidos, alaridos y sollozos provocados por los alumnos escandalosos, en especial los idiotas que se sentaban en la parte inferior de la sala. Esos eran como un taladro en la cabeza.

Ness encendió su consola portátil y ajustó sus audífonos en sus oídos, le dio el volumen a tope para no escuchar más a sus compañeros, prefería quedar sordo con eso antes de soportar a los que se sentaban justo detrás de él.

―¡Ness, oye Ness! ―Ike lo llamaba.

Ness sabía que lo llamaban, pero no reconocía la voz entre el chillido de su juego. Cuando bizqueó rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien era y prefirió aludirlo de todos modos puesto que consideraba que Ike una vez que se dirige a alguien comienza sornas imparables.

―Ness, Ness ―Insistió con un tono cabreado.

Wario le prestó ayuda a Ike y le atinó una bola de papel en la visera a Ness para llamar su atención.

―¿Qué? ―Contestó Ness dándose por vencido.

Ike le sonrió.

―¿Qué? ―Ness replicó.

―¿Cómo se llama el baile del gorila? ―Preguntó Ike.

Ness se dio un golpe en el rostro, no sabía si Ike era idiota o solo quería joderlo un rato.

―¡El baile del gorila torpe! ―Se adelantó a contestarle Lucina.

Podemos joder al Donkey Kong con eso todo el semestre argumentó otro de sus compañeros.

Sonic y Toon Link acababan de llegar a clases, pero alguien más entró detrás de ellos, era un rostro nuevo, jamás alguien lo había visto en la sala de clases.

Todos comenzaron cuchuchear refiriéndose a él. En su totalidad los comentarios eran escarnios: «es gay o que extraño viste, que es un novato y su peinado es fatal, etcétera, etcétera...».

Ness pensó igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros... ese nuevo chico gay tendría un futuro asegurado como el nuevo saco de boxeo de sus compañeros y eso a Ness le importaba un carajo.

El muchacho se sentó en uno de los asientos cerca del profesor, eran los únicos que se veían disponibles. Unos pocos minutos después llegaron Roy y Shulk quienes sacaron con brusquedad al nuevo de aquellos asientos, ellos se habían sentaban allí desde el inicio de las clases y un empollón nos les iba a quitar el lugar.

El novato no se inmutó, se quedó parado como un caballo sin saber que hacer.

―¡Hey, tú chico nuevo más te vale que te sientes o me vas a obligar a buscarte yo mismo un asiento! ―Exclamó el maestro C. Falcon.

Al nuevo no le quedó más que buscar un lugar donde sentarse, caminó al fondo del pasillo y casi de inmediato vio la silla desocupada junto a Ness, pero Ness también se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo rápido el nuevo se sentaría a su lado y eso no lo iba a permitir, no le iba a ceder el asiento a un... nuevo con pinta de gay. Puso su mochila en el asiento junto a la ventana y se sentó en lugar que apunta al pasillo y desvió la mirada.

―¿Me dejas pasar? ―Le pidió chico.

―Oye no te puedes sentar ahí niño gay, ese asiento es de Fox. ―Wario intervino para sacar de apuros a Ness.

―¡Ness! ―Bufó el maestro desde distancia.

No le quedaba de otra. Ness se movió junto a la ventana y tomó su mochila.

―¡Siéntate! ―Ness le reprimió al novato.

―¿C-cómo?

―¡Que te sientes joder! ―Replicó Ness iracundo.

El nuevo se sentó sin más.

Lo más llamativo en el chico era su forma de vestir, de tantos colores que era imposible pasar desapercibido, ni en una multitud de payasos él deja de ser llamativo. Todos lo miraban por su colorido estilo como la bandera del arcoíris «solo por eso lo catalogaban como gay».Y por eso Ness iba a tener que soportar muy probablemente todo un semestre las burlas por haberle cedido el asiento a aquel chico. Estaba condenado de por vida.

...

Tocaron para clases de literatura, el maestro Ganondorf se dio cuenta de inmediato del nuevo rostro, se rió un poco probablemente por sus llamativos colores y accesorios.

―¿Cómo es tu nombre? ―Interrogó al nuevo.

―Lucas ―contestó tímidamente.

―Bienvenido Lucas, toma. ―Le entregó un libro e indicó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha una pá que leas esto.

Lucas se encogió de hombros, seguramente no se esperaba esa bienvenida. Ya tenía otro enemigo independiente de sus compañeros «el profesor Ganondorf».

―El arcoíris de múltiples colores ―leyó.

Se quedó un momento analizando la situación mientras todos se echaban a reír, pero a él no parecía afectarle.

―Que maldito es Ganondorf, sólo él hace que un chico que viste de colores hable de un arcoíris. ―Ness musitó, sabía que también era parte del rebaño que molestaba al nuevo, pero él maestro era... mucho más siniestro con los más excéntricos.

―El arcoíris de múltiples colores desapareció cuando se extrajo todo el dinero del caldero de San Patricio... ―Él siguió leyendo, bastante tiempo, el maestro no le quería dar una pausa.

El maestro de verdad que lo odiaba, a ninguno de los demás idiotas presentes en el salón él había puesto a leer por tanto tiempo. Por suerte cuando Lucas terminó de leer lo felicitó por su excelente forma de expresarse al leer y era verdad, la mayoría leían pésimo comparados con Lucas «y Robin».

Ganondorf esa misma clase pidió a aquellos alumnos buscaran algún pensamiento que les gustara o que inventaran y que lo memorizaran para la siguiente vez que les tocara con él.

En la hora de descanso de las diez Ness decidió ir a la biblioteca del instituto para conseguir un libro de pensamientos antes de que a cualquiera se le ocurriese exactamente lo mismo. Ahí se encontró con Little Mac que estaba también buscando un libro de poesía «infantil».

―¿Ness quieres ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Robin? -Preguntó el pequeño Mac.

―Puede ser, me lo pensaré.

Ness sabía que no asistiría, esas fiestas que organizaban sus compañeros solo se basaban en el reggaetón y cumbias malas y a él le gustaba más el lado oscuro de la música, si hasta le decían _el Undertaker_ solo por hacer uso del negro un poco más que sus compañeros (nunca exageraba). Le gustaba mucho el apodo.

Pensó en ir a la fiesta solo para reírse de sus compañeros perreando muertos de borrachos. Eso era un tema que podía plantearse aún, además Cloud y a Little Mac les gustaba el rock también y siempre asistían a las fiestas de todo tipo para divertirse, eso era lo esencial _decían ellos_.

―Quisiera conocer mejor a Samus Zero, me gusta. ¿Crees que yo sea de su tipo? ―Preguntó Mac.

¿Por qué deberías gustarle? O sea, ella es popular y tú no mucho.

―¿Y la señorita Corrin?

―Ni que fueras Brad Pitt.

―Es que ellas estarán en la fiesta y ambas son guapas.

―Para ti todas son guapas.

―¿Entonces vienes a la fiesta? ―Mac insistió―. Puedes llevar a tu novio.

Si Ness hubiera tenido un refresco o cualquier líquido para beber se lo escupía sin duda directo en la cara por lo que acababa de insinuar.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Ya sabes ―Mac apunto con su rostro una esquina de la biblioteca.

Ahí esta el nuevo que se había sentado con Ness en la madrugada, _Lucas_ , seguramente se volvería a sentar a su lado al menos unas miles de veces más.

Lucas estaba sentado en una mesa acompañado con algunos libros. Se veía sereno, ahí nadie lo molestaba.

Ness pensó en pedirle disculpas por haberlo tratado mal, si su hermana pequeña estuviera ahí le arrancaría los ojos hasta conseguir que Ness le pidiese perdón al chico gay (ella adoraba leer historias de chicos gay por la internet, también los veía en animaciones japonesas o mangas) su madre también lo hubiese levantado de una oreja. Para ella su Nessito era un angelito que jamás discriminaría a alguien por su orientación sexual.

En parte no quería ir porque pensaba que eso... se le podía contagiar, además que Mac ya lo estaba jodiendo con que era su novio y menos quería que todo los que estaban en la biblioteca lo vieran para luego andar comentando que se le pegó el VIH con solo acercarse a Lucas.

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó un libro inconscientemente salió de la biblioteca para adelantarse a la asignatura que se venía.

―Ness antes de irte dime si vienes a la fiesta― Little Mac volvió a insistir.

Ness negó con la cabeza.


	2. Lerdo

La maestra de la siguiente asignatura presentaba algunos minutos de retraso. Aquellos alumnos en ese tiempo libre se dedicaron a molestar y gritar, como siempre lo hacían, hasta que se asomó nuevamente Ganondorf en la puerta; la gran mayoría le lanzó aviones y bolas de papel, estaban molestos porque no les tocaba con él, sino con la profesora Bayonetta.

—¡Tranquilícense! —les exclamó el profesor —. Solo venía a informarles que la profesora no se presentará a la hora porque tuvo que ir a casa por algunos asuntos, tal vez vuelva en unos minutos.

—¿Y nos vas a ser clases tú? —preguntó el joven Corrin.

—No —afirmó Ganondorf—, se quedarán solos.

Ya todos celebraban y rompían sus cuadernos para lanzarle a la vez bolas de papel al nuevo. A Ness le llegaban bastantes de esos papeles por accidente.

—Pueden hacer cualquier cosa, menos romper los muebles o salir de la sala de clases. Bayonetta dijo que si no hacen eso que les pido ella misma se encargará luego de ustedes.

El señor Ganondorf se fue y los muchachos siguieron con las bolas de papel para el nuevo, Lucas solo se protegía de los proyectiles con su mochila de _grumpy cat_.

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso a Ganondorf de no salir ni romper los muebles porque no les gustaba enfrentarse a la maestra Bayonetta, además tenían un conejillo de indias con quien divertirse.

Shulk se apoderó de la mochila de Lucas y este de inmediato intentó recuperarla y quitársela de las manos, pero no era lo suficientemente alto, cuando Lucas casi llega a alcanzarla con un salto, Shulk se la lanzó a Roy, Roy a Ike e Ike a Shulk y así sucesivamente mientras que los demás se burlaban de él y sus fallidos intentos de recuperar el objeto. Estuvieron burlándose de él casi dos horas y cuando alguien entró a la sala por fin Lucas recuperó su mochila... rota por completo, por suerte sus pertenencias no se vieron perjudicadas, solo debía recogerlas del suelo.

Bayonetta había regresado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó clavándote la mirada a Lucas.

—Me llamo Lucas... —respondió con timidez.

―¿Eres nuevo en mi clase?

Él asintió con temor.

—Bienvenido entonces, Ness ayuda a tu compañero a recoger sus cosas —ella le sonrió.

―¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Ness—. Fui el único que no lo molestó. No merezco esto.

—¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!

Ness nunca había estado tan molesto. Consideraba que la maestra siempre era injusta sobre todo con él. Rápidamente cogió todo y ni siquiera se los entregó a Lucas en las manos porque no quería tocarlo, así que le dejó sus pertenencias en la mesa y pasó a tomar asiento.

Lucas quería agradecerle, aunque le daba bastante vergüenza. Estaba de pie frente a su silla, esperando que Ness lo mirase para intentar agradecerle, pero Ness bizqueaba en otra dirección para hacerse el desinteresado.

—¡Siéntate! —chilló Nana y lo empujó a su vez.

Lucas había caído encima de Ness y se dieron un fuerte cabezazo. De inmediato Ness tomó a Lucas de los hombros para quitárselo de encima y él novato vio el momento exacto y vocalizó sin voz «perdón».

—¿Qué? —lo interrogó Ness sin haber entendido.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención caer encima de ti... —Lucas desvió la mirada y se sentó rápidamente para no hacerse más problemas.

―Alfeñique. —masculló Ness.

—Barriobajero. —musitó Lucas en respuesta.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ness sabía lo que había escuchado y quería que aquel muchacho le repitiera lo último para comenzar a hacerle la vida a cuadritos.

—Lerdo. —le respondió Lucas.

—Pues tú eres un empollón.

—Patán.

—Sonso.

—Hipócrita... con cara de niño rata.

Ness se había quedado sin palabras, aunque fácilmente podría molestarlo con su condición sexual, pero eso no sería buena idea, sería como decirle idiota a un idiota.

Ness sabía que no se salvaría de las burlas, todos lo miraban más a él e incluso que al nuevo, así que aprovechó que la señorita Bayonetta estaba revisando las calificaciones para sacar un manga de _Pokémon_ para olvidarse de todo lo anterior y todos los que lo rodeaban.

Lucas era curioso, bizqueó el manga de Ness, tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que leía ya que a él también le gustaba muchísimo leer. Ness se dio cuenta de que el nuevo disimulaba muy mal cuando intentaba observar a escondidas, le dio un poco de risa a su vez. Lucas era esa clase de personas que cuando leen hacen muecas imitando inconscientemente cada una de las escenas y personajes que se presentan, era muy divertido y Ness comenzaba a disfrutar viéndolo con sus caras raras. Ya se estaba planteando traer una historieta erótica de su padre sólo para ver las caras que pone el otro.

La maestra dio avisó que todos debían marcharse, así que la mayoría corrió con desesperación para retirarse de una buena vez, Lucas debía ponerse de pie antes para que Ness pudiera salir, así que alistó sus cosas en sus manos y caminó sin más.

—L-Lucas...

Era Ness quien le dirigió la palabra.

―Lucas. —replicó Ness con sus mejillas rojas y le acercó el manga a su nuevo compañero. Lucas lo tomó con cuidado y se fue como si nada, ni siquiera le dio las gracias a Ness.

Un día después...

Lucas había llegado un poco tarde y con una nueva mochila simple de color azul, se dio cuenta que su asiento tenía tal vez unos cinco o más mangas. Miró a Ness y este nuevamente se hacía el desentendido.

Tomó y ordenó todo y se las guardó, también sacó el anterior y se lo dejó a Ness en su mesa; él la abrió para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y sin duda Lucas la había cuidado muy bien e incluso... le dejó un pequeño papelito con un mensaje: «lerdo c:».

Ness se sonrojó y sonrió a la vez, quería mirar al lado, pero no se atrevía porque sabía que sus mejillas podían estallar de tan alta temperatura que concentraban.


	3. Champañazo

Al día siguiente Lucas había llegado un poco más temprano para poder organizar mejor la taquilla que se le otorgó desde que llegó hace un par de días. Cuando abrió la puerta cayó un cumulo de notas e insultos en su contra no sólo de parte de sus compañeros, también de desconocidos del instituto. Alguien le había dejado también unos preservativos con notas: «para que no se te pegue el sida», aunque por lejos lo peor que había encontrado fue un líquido viscoso y blancuzco que pudo identificar que era y de inmediato.

Hubiese soportado todo lo anterior, pero lo ultimo fue el colmo y repugnante. Sintió un escalofrió y tanteó que tal vez alguien quería hacerle daño « _por no pensar en otra cosa_ _»_. Lucas no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó a llorar por el miedo y la humillación.

Uno de sus compañeros que pasaba por aquel lugar se detuvo al ver a este llorar y con preocupación se acercó a Lucas.

—¿Dios que hiciste para que te hicieran semejante barbaridad? —El desconocido preguntó.

—Nada, no le hice nada a nadie. —Lucas respondió entre sollozos.

Aquel chico llamó al director para que tomase cartas en el asunto. El señor Master Hand corrió la voz en toda la escuela, dijo lo que le había sucedido a Lucas para advertir que si se le veía a alguien que esté haciendo de las suyas nuevamente en el casillero de Lucas será expulsado sin previo aviso.

Lucas se sintió morir, todos se reían de él (menos Ness y el muchacho ese que lo habían ayudado) porque ya todos se habían enterado del caos que le habían dejaron y algunos lo comenzaron a llamar con el apodo de _champañazo._

Ness no quería admitirlo, pero sentía un poco de lastima por su compañero que había estado todo el día apenado, quería hablarle y hacerlo sentir mejor con algún tema de conversación o lo que sea, pero no sabía como empezar o hacerlo sin ponerse nervioso. Ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de mirarlo. Así que pensó en distraerse para no angustiarse más. Sacó su New 3ds para solo dedicarse a entrenar a sus Pokémons.

El novato se percató del chillido de aquel aparato que sostenía en las manos el chico de su derecha, lo miró y sacó una consola similar solo que más pequeña y colorida e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Ness _encenderla_ , pero en vez de ponerse a entrenar Pokémon, su secretaría lo saludó y le dio una mala noticia, había recordado entonces que no jugaba desde hace tres días.

—¡Nooo! ―Exclamó Lucas y todos se detuvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Lucas? —Le preguntó la señorita Bayonetta.

—Se marcha _Stitches —_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta y su voz entrecortada.

Ness se asombró al comprobar que no era el único que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, ahora tenía más motivos para dirigirse al nuevo.

—¿Quién es Stitches? —Le preguntó Bayonetta.

—Mi mejor amigo —Lucas le enseñó la consola sin temor a que se la fuesen a quitar.

La maestra no le dio más importancia, nunca le daba importancia a nada, ella en pocas ocasiones enseñaba lo que debía enseñar a sus alumnos (cuando los chicos se portaban mal en sus clases lo hacía), para compensarlos cuando se portaban bien les dejaba hacer lo que se les diera la gana siempre y cuando estén tranquilos sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

—¿Qué juegas? —Le preguntó Ness con un poco de vergüenza.

—Animal Crossing New Leaf —respondió sollozando.

—Ah... —Ness no conocía ese juego, solo se dedicaba a las batallas y crianza pokémon.

Lucas también quería preguntarle que jugaba él, sin embargo sabía que no le convenía hablar con los espasmos que de dieron por el llanto o lo podían dejar en ridículo.

—Yo juego Pokemón.

Ness estaba preocupado, no quería admitirlo, el chico nuevo se veía tan mal emocionalmente desde la madrugada y ahora había empeorado.

—¿No puedes criar a otro Stitches? —Le preguntó Ness como si se tratase de un Pokémon.

—No —respondió por fin Lucas—. Es un gran problema.

—¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Nada...

Ya no sabía más que hacer porque no conocía nada del nuevo ni de sus gustos, bueno, estaba seguro que le gustaban los del mismo sexo (había olvidado eso).

Al día siguiente Ness había llegado unos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase deportes, la mayoría llegaba a esa misma hora y Lucas venía entrando vestido de negro como si se le hubiese muerto un pariente, lo había hecho por la partida de su amigo virtual.

De inmediato sus compañeros comenzaron a fastidiarlo con que era gótico ahora «gótico marica».

—Hola —lo saludó Ness.

Lucas le respondió el saludo con la mano sin mirarlo directamente.

Como era aún temprano Ness encendió su consola y el sonido llamó nuevamente la atención de Lucas y Ness le mostró la consola para que se diera cuenta que era lo que estaba cargando.

—¿Te lo compraste? — Preguntó Lucas con voz baja.

Ness asintió con la cabeza, se había comprado un Animal corssing solo para jugar con su compañero nuevo y hacerlo sonreír un rato.

—¿Me enseñas a jugar esta cosa? —Ness le preguntó.

No podía estar más contento, Lucas no tuvo problema para ayudarlo y enseñarle a Ness lo que debía de hacer. No estuvieron más de diez minutos jugando porque se había presentado el profesor Ryu.

—Tú —Ryu señaló a Lucas—, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Soy Lucas.

—¡El marica que se la chupa a Ness! —Gritó Ike.

Casi todos se reían menos Ness, el otro amigo de Lucas «que lo había ayudado el día anterior», el mismo Lucas y el profesor.

—¡A la oficina del director Ike! —Vociferó el señor Ryu indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar de aquel estudiante.

Ike se fue sin sentirse arrepentido de lo que dijo en contra de Lucas. Que lo enviaran a la oficina una y otra vez no era algo del mundo de Bilz y Pap.

Por suerte deportes era por lejos la asignatura preferida de todos.

Lucas estaba asustado al comienzo porque no quería meterse a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa junto a los sujetos que lo molestaban (y encontrarse con el depravado que le había manchado su taquilla), pero se le ocurrió esperar afuera para que todos terminasen y así poder cambiarse tranquilo y solo.


	4. ¿Quieres una batalla pokémon?

Ness había llegado chillando un día después. —¡Lucas! —gritó y se quedó en estupor mirándolo a la cara.

—¿Eh?

—Me llegó un vecino.

—Eso es normal —le respondió Lucas.

—Pero se llama Stitches y me dijo que venía de Tazmily.

—¡Me lo robaste!

—No, yo no te robe nada, ni siquiera se jugar esto.

—¿Me puedes dejar visitarlo de vez en cuando?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

—Que no.

 _—_ ¡Que te jodas! —Le gritó Lucas con molestia.

—Chanpañazo.

—¡Eres un guarro!

—Ja, ja, yo creo que te haces el delicado y en realidad tu mismo te corriste en tu propio casillero y como Toon Link te vio, pues entonces inventaste que alguien anónimo fue.

—¡Me caes mal! —Lucas chilló furibundo.

Ness solo se reía, sabía que Lucas era inocente y cualquier escusa servía para tener su atención. En comparación de sus demás compañeros a él le estaba cayendo bien el nuevo y le estaba gustando dirigirse a él porque era simpático, «eso pensaba Ness».

Lucas decidió no considerar más al tonto que se sentaba a su derecha y Ness tampoco hizo algo para tener su atención está vez.

* * *

Lucas había llegado después de Ness a clases, cuando se dirigió a su asiento algunos le arrojaba bolas de papel no parecía importarle mientras que no fuesen muchos los proyectiles. Ness lo miró y le dedicó una grácil sonrisa algo que le pareció muy sospechoso al rubio.

—¿De qué te ríes lerdo?

—Me río del niño gay que se sienta a mi lado.

Lucas solo le mostró la lengua y lo ignoró porque Ganondorf le había pedido que comenzara a recitar el pensamiento que les había pedido antes y entonces Lucas se puso de pie listo para presentar su pensamiento

—Tal vez... —los nervios le jugaban en contra a pesar de que había hecho él mismo su propio pensamiento corto y sencillo, quizás estaba nervioso porque temía que se burlaran de él con lo que iba a decir—. «El amor y el odio... son las dos caras de la misma moneda».

Ness se quedó analizando lo que su compañero había expuesto, le gustó ese pensamiento y se sintió algo identificado, como si Lucas le hubiera dedicado aquel pensamiento solo a él.

Al maestro también le gusto mucho y le dieron la una excelente calificación al novato.

—«Me gusta tu pensamiento... bueno, no está nada mal» —le escribió Ness en un pedazo de papel, le daba vergüenza decírselo directamente.

—«Gracias lerdo c: » —le respondió Lucas en el mismo trozo papel.

Ness se sonrojó y pronto recordó que ese día no había tomado ningún libro de pensamientos, sino uno equivocado, tenía que improvisar uno y justo le pidieron que recitara el suyo así que se puso de pie y tragó saliva antes de comenzar.

—El perro y el gato pueden ser buenos amigos... ¿O algo más? —musitó Ness por la vergüenza.

Nunca nadie había recitado algo tan vulgar como aquello, le dieron la peor calificación y le pidieron que se sentara.

—« _O algo más_ » estaba demás Ness —arguyó Ganondorf—. Lastima, eso estaba tan bueno.

* * *

El casillero de Lucas estaba atorado. El chico temía, aun así debió abrir la puerta con fuerza y se encontró con un papel.

―«¿Quieres una batalla Pokémon?». ―decía la nota, no entendía nada hasta que se encontró una cajita con un juego nuevo para su consola «Pokémon». No pudo contenerse la risa, ese lerdo era tan... especial.

En la vuelta del breve descanso sus compañeros nuevamente le tenían una sorpresa preparada.

—¡Ahora!— exclamó Ike y todos soplaron los tubos de sus lapiceros cargados con papelitos empapados de saliva.

Pero esta vez no le llegaron a Lucas, Ness lo protegió con su propio cuerpo. Quedó empapado de salivas ajenas.

—¡Que mierda Ness! —Bufó Ike.

Él no quiso decir nada, porque en partes le temía al grandulón de Ike y sus compinches, a pesar de que Ness fuera cinturón negro en taekwondo y, además Ike era un buen amigo así que evitó quejarse para no tener problemas con sus compañeros, se sentó un tanto molesto de todos modos y Lucas tomó un pañuelo desechable y se lo ofreció a Ness, pero él no lo quiso aceptar.

—«¿Estás bien niño gay?» —Ness le escribió.

—«¿Por qué debería estar mal si tú me protegiste? c:»

—Lucas...—musitó Ness.

—¿Si? — Lucas se sonrojó.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo? Es por el cumpleaños de Robin.

—Ellos me odian, mejor que no, de todas maneras no iría.

—Vamos...

—No.

—Prometo que te sacaré de ahí si te hacen algo.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No quiero, no insistas.

—¿Me vas a dejar solo después de lo que acabo de hacer por ti?

—No te pedí que hicieras nada por mí.

—Vamos niño de múltiples colores.

—¡Que no soy gay!

Lucas se había molestado tanto que incluso sacó el juego de consola que le había dado Ness y se lo ofreció con los brazos estirados para devolvérselo, ya no lo quería y nunca lo había querido. Cuando Ness puso sus manos encima de la caja para llevarse consigo con los dedos de la mano derecha de su compañero y lo acarició.

Las mejillas de Lucas se tornaron de color fresa, se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo, se quedó desconcertado.

—Pueden irse a descanso. —Dijo el profesor.

Todos e incuso Lucas se fueron corriendo.

* * *

Esa noche Lucas se había apoltronado en su cama, no podía parar de pensar en el lerdo y las caricias que le había proporcionado en sus dedos. Él sabía que no era gay, pero el chico ese era tan diferente con él en comparación de los demás, Ness era amable _solo un poco_ , juguetón y lindo también...

—¿Y si lo acompaño a la fiesta? ¿Y si está jugando sucio conmigo?

No, estaba seguro que Ness no era así. Tomó su libro de literatura y le escribió el nombre de Ness y con algo de nerviosismo intentó trazar un...

—Una estrella —dijo en voz baja—.Los corazones son para las nenas y las estrellas son menos..., s-son un poco menos femeninas.

Le añadió una estrella trazada al nombre de Ness, sin duda eso le daba un toque más significativo para él, aun así, no se consideraba gay.

Después de tanto pensar en ese chico, encendió su consola y se dedicó a iniciar el juego que Ness le había regalado de todas formas.

* * *

Ni siquiera llegaba Ness todavía y el corazón de Lucas ya lo extrañaba, quería desbordase por aquel chico de la gorra roja.

Dos horas y Ness no llegaba.

Tres horas más y ya era el hazme reír de sus compañeros una vez más.

Ness llegó, pero a la hora de la salida. Estaba parado en la puerta de acceso y cuando Lucas lo vio corrió para saludarlo. Ni él se esperó su propia reacción al encontrarse con él, se lanzó encima y le dio un abrazo como si no lo hubiese visto desde hace años.

—Hola Lucas— Ness tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Por qué a esta hora?

—Ah, es que... sólo venía a... convencerte, para que me acompañes mañana a la fiesta que te dije ayer. Me quedé dormido, por eso falté.

—Si quiero ir.

—¿De verdad?

Lucas asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, debo irme cuanto antes, te veo mañana —se despidió Ness, y le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de echarse a correr como lo hacía Sonic.

Lucas se desintegró por aquel dulce beso.


	5. En la fiesta de Robin

—«¿Lucas, así que no te consideras gay?»

―«No, no lo soy c:».

—«Que lastima...».

—«¡Si lo soy! :c».

—«¡Cochino!»

—« :c».

—«Me gustan tus caritas, y tu carita me gusta aún más».

―« :3 3».

* * *

—¿Entonces vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche?

—¿A qué hora es? —Lucas le preguntó.

—A las nueve comienza y es hasta el amanecer.

—¿Me das tu número de fijo?

Ness había sacado un lapicero de su mochila y tomó uno de los libros de Lucas para anotarlo. Era un libro que estaba repleto de dibujitos tiernos y ese osito de peluche que tanto le gustaba, también tenía algunos garabatos y escritos.

—¡No! —Lucas le exclamó—. Me matarán en casa si me ven el número de alguien.

—Te matan por un número... y no por esto que dice: « _LA XHUPAS VIEN_ »

Lucas de inmediato comenzó a tachar eso que decía en su libro, estaba seguro que había sido uno de sus molestos compañeros, por supuesto, solo ellos podían escribir de esa manera tan horrible.

—Dímelo, lo memorizaré —el rubio repuso.

—0303456.

—Eso es una canción horrible.

—Tendrás que aprendértela pequeño. —Ness le sonrió.

—Mejor ven por mí, pero me pasas a buscar aquí, estaré esperándote en la entrada del instituto a las nueve en punto, si te atrasas un minuto, pues entonces me voy a mi casa.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir por ti a tu casa?

—Porque me matan.

* * *

Ness había salido una hora antes de su casa, se quedó esperando a Lucas donde habían quedado en reunirse, decidió salir antes porque pensó que aquel chico podía llegar antes de imprevisto y así él tendría un momento para ellos dos solos, pero Lucas llegó a quince minutos para las nueve y Ness se alegró tanto de volver a verlo que le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—¿Estás aquí desde hace mucho? —El rostro de Lucas denotaba preocupación.

—No, acabo de llegar —Ness le dio una sonrisa afable y tomó de la mano a su compañero—. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Ambos llegaron así a la fiesta, Lucas intentó zafarse del agarre de mano que Ness le aplicaba antes de que sus compañeros los pudieran ver y tener más motivos para seguir llamándolo gay, pero Ness no tenía intención de soltarlo aún, Lucas se sonrojó.

La casa de Robin era bastante grande y muy acogedora a pesar de que las luces intermitentes eran algo sumamente molesto para la vista de Lucas. La música era reggaetón cosa que no le molestaba para nada, tampoco era que le gustase.

—Hola Ness —lo saludó Little Mac—. Así que te decidiste a venir.

—¿Y tú te decidiste por cual chica?

—No, es difícil decidirme. ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu novio?

—Claro, Lucas él es Little Mac, un gran amigo, Mac él es Lucas mi... bueno con Lucas somos...

—Jaja ya quisiera salir con él, apuesto que lo obligaste a venir contigo.

—No, no lo obligué.

—¡Bueno dejemos ya el tema! ¿Qué tal si ponemos algún tema para nosotros? La mesa delDJ está sola.

—No es mala idea. ¿Qué sugieres? —Ness preguntó mientras que se apoderaba del ordenador portador de la música.

—¿Un nuevo amanecer? —preguntó Mac.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Lucas cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar reírse a carcajadas, esa canción serviría para opacar la fiesta sin duda, ya se hacía una idea de ver bailar a sus compañeros aquella canción.

—A Lucas le gusta —afirmó Little Mac.

—¿Lucas que quieres que te ponga? —añadió Ness—. Perdón si soné vulgar, ¿que música quieres que te ponga?

—Ness no le preguntes, dedícale una canción tú mismo.

—Muy buena idea.—Ness pensó en alguna canción que pudiera venir con el estilo dulce y colorido de Lucas y entonces se le ocurrió algo—. ¡Ponponpon!

—Mejor no te metas en problemas Ness —Lucas le sonrió nervioso.

Ness le hizo caso, después de todo Lucas tenía toda la razón, se metería en problemas si sacaba la cumbia que estaba sonando.

—Vamos a saludar Robin —agregó Ness.

—Ness ¿Qué tal unos tragos? —Era Ike.

—¡Por supuesto! —le respondió el muchacho.

—¿Te vas a ir con él? —Lucas le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo, te traigo a tu príncipe en quince minutos —añadió Ike de forma burlesca.

―Lucas, solo voy por algo para beber, espérame unos minutos... ¿Mac puedes cuidarlo unos minutos por favor?

—Me quedaré con él y no tardes Ness.

Ness tenía otras intenciones, no solo quería un buen trago, también otras cosas y con ayuda de Ike consiguió un par de vasos de cerveza y un poco de droga, y luego se fue con Marth quien le dio una píldora para dormir y otra de viagra, también se consiguió con Lucina cigarrillos. Cuando volvió a reunirse con Lucas, Little Mac le entregó disimuladamente un preservativo antes de retirarse y dejar al par solos.

—¿Quieres beber? —Ness le ofreció un vaso de cerveza _(con droga y el polvo de la píldora para dormir)._

—Yo no bebo, pero si puedo aceptar algo esta vez —dijo Lucas—. Solo esta vez lo aceptaré.

Entonces Ness le entregó uno de los dos vasos con cerveza, Lucas dio un pequeño sorbo que le dio un poco de repulsión, disimuló muy bien para no hacer el ridículo frente a Ness, y para impresionarlo se lo engulló todo de una sola vez (además para saltarse en sabor amargo), por poco pensó que se le quería devolver, pero era un gas que tenía atrapado en la garganta.

—Vamos Lucas, hazlo —Ness le dijo.

Lucas no quería quedar como un guarro frente a Ness, pero si no lo hacía temía que se le escapase lo que había bebido. No le quedó de otra más que dejar escapar aquel eructo que hizo que todos, absolutamente todos lo mirasen e intentaran imitarlo y superarlo. Ness lo abrazó para que no se sintiera tan mal y avergonzado.

—Eso fue grande Lucas, me impresionas.

Ness se había bebido su vaso con moderación y con el paso de los minutos esperaba que Lucas sintiera el efecto de lo que le había puesto en su bebida, pero el chico se veía bien, aunque él si se estaba mareando y sentía unas ganas enorme de hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile y luego fornicar con Lucas tal y como lo había planeado desde el momento en que le había puesto todo eso a la bebida.

Lucas pensó que Ness tal vez era muy débil con la cerveza porque solo se había bebido un vaso y ya se veía muy mal.

Aunque su plan se fue por la borda, al menos Lucas estaba disfrutando del ridículo que Ness hacía en la pista y no pensaba dejarlo solo así como estaba, así que, se fue a bailar con él para imitarle sus pasos y disfrutar también de la fiesta.

* * *

Ya eran las una y media de la madrugada y ellos seguían saltando y divirtiéndose con la música de cumbias, hasta que Sonic paró la música en seco para poner un lento y Lucas quiso alejarse porque eso no era divertido, pero Ness lo acercó hacia si desde la cintura, todos los compañeros presentes se burlaran de él porque ya parecían pareja. A Ness no le importó y a Lucas tampoco, entonces Ness se acercó a los oídos de su pareja de baile, el corazón del rubio se aceleró.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —Ness le susurró.

Pensaba que Ness le diría algo más atrevido, pero seguramente tenía ganas de buitrear, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Lucas lo acompañó a uno de los baños, no quiso entrar porque apestaba a droga, vomito y gases, prefirió cuidar la puerta mientas que Ness por dentro aprovechó de meterse a la boca la pastilla azul para impresionar al chico rubio. Salió del baño más mareado que nunca, apenas se podía mantener en pie.

—Ness, creo que deberíamos irnos, estás mal —Lucas le comentó con preocupación.

—Hola Luke, ayúdame... ¡Hic!

—¿Quieres hacer pipí y te da miedo caerte mientras que lo haces?

Ness le mostró el paquetito que envolvía el preservativo. Los pómulos de Lucas cambiaron a color a fucsia.

Ness tomó la mano de Lucas y lo llevó a un gran armario empotrado, cerró por dentro y encendió la luz.

—Ness yo no quiero hacer esto.

—Io sé que tú me deseas tanto como yo a mí. ¡Hip!

El torreón que sobresalía de la zona baja de Ness provocó en Lucas una mirada furtiva a través de los dedos y sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rosadas intensas. En partes le gustaba, pero era consiente de que Ness no estaba muy cuerdo en aquel momento.

Ness se le acercó para quitarle las manos de la cara a su compañero y así poder acariciarlo y tranquilizarlo un momento, le dio un beso en una de las rosadas mejillas y Luego le entregó el paquetito.

—N-necesito... ¡Hic! Una, una, estimulación ¡Hip! Por favor—barboteó Ness.

El rubio abrió el paquete y retiró el contenido, trago saliva por los nervios y se puso en cuclillas, suspiró y bajó la cremallera de Ness y antes de poder decirle que la verdad se estaba arrepintiendo, este se fue encima de él completamente colapsado por el efecto de lo que había consumido.

Lucas se tranquilizó mucho, quería sacar a Ness de allí y entonces comenzó a arrastrarlo a hasta llevarlo a un diván donde se podía ver la pista de baile.


	6. Llámame

Eran las siete de la mañana, Ness acababa de despertar. Se encontraba echado en un diván que no recordaba, a su lado estaba Lucas dormido con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se veía tan dulce y tan... cerca que podría llegar y darle fácilmente un beso, o un cabezazo. Ness se fijó que él tenía una lata de cerveza en sus manos, la retiró despacio para no despertarlo aunque no le resultó, se le derramó a él mismo el poco contenido de esta en el regazo y Lucas despertó de todos modos.

—¿Lucas que carajos estabas tomando? —Le preguntó Ness.

—Yo no me tomé nada de eso, me lo dio Nana a medias.

―Esto es repugnante. Mierdas y mas mierdas mezcladas con cerveza y droga.

—No lo bebí, ¿crees que confiaría en ellos?

Eso le hizo recordar a Ness que se había aprovechado de la confianza de Lucas para meterle cosas a su bebida e intentar follar con él. Había drogado a Lucas esa misma noche y se sintió totalmente mal y arrepentido como un puerco asqueroso aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho o no.

—¡Lucas! —Exclamó con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si... ¿Pasa algo?

—¡¿Qué te hice?! Dime...

—Tranquilo Ness, no me hiciste nada malo. —Este le sonrió.

—¡Te violé, perdóname!

—No, no me violaste, cálmate.

—¿Seguro que no te hice nada?

—Seguro.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, de todos modos perdón..., por si acaso.

―Ness me tengo que ir o descubrirá que me escapé.

—¿Te escapaste?

—No me dejan ir a fiestas.

Ness lo acompañó hasta la puerta, quería dejarlo directamente a su casa, pero si había dicho que se escapó lo mejor sería que su familia no lo viese a él.

—Lamento haberme quedado dormido y no disfrutar más de la fiesta. —Ness acariciaba esas manitos que le gustaban tanto y Lucas se derretía cada vez que él hacía eso, le gustaba ese Ness más cuerdo sin el efecto de la cerveza _._

—Lo pasé muy bien Ness, me divertí mucho.

—Te propongo una cita —le dijo Ness.

—¿De verdad? —Lucas preguntó emocionado.

―Cuando las vacas vuelen.

—¡Estúpido lerdo, no es gracioso!

A Ness le encantaba hacerlo enojar y también le encantaba el pelirrubio.

* * *

El Lunes por la mañana Lucas era quien se había atrasado al llegar a clases, sacó los cuadernos y libros enseguida. Le llegó un pequeño avión de papel.

—«Te extrañé mi pequeño Lucas».

—¡Oh my god él me extrañó! —Pensó el rubio muy feliz.

Lucas no sabía que hacer, Ness acababa de insinuar algo y le estaba acariciando los dedos, y él..., se derretía en plena clase.

Apenas tocaron para ir a descansar Lucas corrió avergonzado. Le gustaba Ness ya no había duda de eso, le encantaba, pero a la vez se sentía como un tonto porque no sabía como contenerse o mirarlo sin tener que parecer un idiota y baboso, siempre tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo.

—Hola Lucas —lo saludó el chico que lo había ayudado ese día con el casillero, Ness había dicho que se llamaba _Toon Link._

—Hola —saludó en respuesta Lucas.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

—Por supuesto, vamos.

Y los dos fueron a conseguir un par de leches individuales sabor a chocolate y un sándwich simple de mantequilla, luego volvieron a la sala mientras que los demás se divertían afuera, prefirieron protegerse del frío matutino.

—¿Ya no te molestan Lucas? —le preguntó Toon Link.

—Eso quisiera, tal vez no sea notorio, pero me llegan cartas de todo tipo, que me van a matar, que me van a hacer la vida a cuadritos, que Ness es mucho para mí, que Ness se la mete a todas y que no me haga ilusiones, que me van a violar, que destruirán a mi familia, etcétera... ya no me dan miedo. Pero siempre debo destruirlas porque si se entera mi familia de las cartas que me envían, me cambiarán de instituto.

—¿No sería mejor eso? —preguntó Ton Link.

—Eso sonó tan... mal.

—Lo lamento, lo dije para que no te veas perjudicado, no para echarte.

—No me quiero ir —Lucas desvió la mirada.

—¿Por Ness?

—¡No! —Exclamó con sus pómulos de color carmín.

—Pensé que... salían o algo por el estilo.

—Ni siquiera es mi amigo.

—Que mala onda, se veían tan bien juntos en la fiesta del viernes —dijo—. Ness es muy simpático.

—Es un lerdo.

—¿Cómo le dices lerdo a Ness? —preguntó como si fuese una estrella de Hollywood.

—No quiero hablar de él.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes, no lo digo porque sea gay o no, aunque no lo soy, lo digo por otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que no querías hablar más de él.

—Me retracto.

―¿Sabes porque no te molestan cuando estás con él?

—Por qué es amigo de todos, es evidente.

—Es muy, pero muy buena onda, además lo respetan porque es cinturón negro en taekwondo y creo que hoy tiene entrenamiento como todos los lunes, una vez Wario le buscó pelea y Ness le dio una patada descendente que casi le cuesta la vida, dos o tres semanas estuvo Wario hospitalizado y a Ness no lo regañaron, ya sabes, por el juramento del deporte, pero si le advirtieron que una más y se larga del instituto.

—¡Ya no quiero hablar de él!

―Hola chicos —saludó Ness a Lucas y su amigo—. ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes?

—Siéntate Ness, justo estábamos hablando de ti. —añadió Toon Link amablemente.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Ness mientras que tomaba asiento cerca de Lucas y mordía el sándwich que el chico rubio sostenía en sus manos—.¿Que cosas malas están hablando de mí?

—Lucas quería saber más de ti.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Lucas estaba avergonzado, como antes estaba apunto de echarse a correr.

— ¿Me das tu número de celular Lucas? —inquirió Ness.

—N-no, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Toon Link—. ¿A mi me lo das también?

—Está bien, donde se los escribo.

Ambos le entregaron sus celulares al mismo tiempo a Lucas para que se los registrara.

* * *

Ness no había podido llamar a Lucas, sus clases de taekwondo habían terminado a las ocho y cuando llegó a casa intentó llamar a su rubio favorito una y otra vez, sin embargo la línea estaba ocupada.-

—Maldito Toon Link...—masculló molesto—. Llámame.

—¡Ness!—Gritó la madre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Respondió Ness.

—Teléfono para ti, contesta.

Tomó el teléfono tal y como se lo indicó su madre y ella se retiró entregándole el teléfono.

—¿Hola?—Preguntó.

—¡Holi!

Esa voz lo derritió.


	7. En casa de Ness

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué? —Lucas preguntó Lucas con preocupación.

—Espera, me he tambaleado y casi caigo de la cama, ya sabes, es de agua.

—¿Usas cama de agua?

—Yeah, está un poco vieja, pero me agrada por ella se adapta a mi y no yo a ella, así no sufro dolores musculares ni de huesos..., dame un momento por favor.

...

—¿Ness estás ahí?

—¿Qué pasa? —Contestó fingiendo tono de voz más grave y sensual a la vez.

—¿Qué?

―No sé, tú eres el que está llamando.

—Me estabas llamando antes cuando hablaba con Toon Link por el celular, bueno Ness como no te acuerdas de lo que me ibas a decir nos vemos mañana... bye lerdo.

—¡No, espera no me cuelgues!

—¿Qué?

—No sé...

—Dime algo.

—Te extraño.

—Yo también... —Lucas musitó apenas.

—¡Ja! Lo sabía —repuso Ness con esa voz sensual—. ¿Por qué hablas tanto con él?

—Por qué... bueno porque él me hablaba mucho y cuando se me estaba descargando el celular tuve que ponerle el cargador mientras que él seguía hablándome... hasta que se sobrecalentó y explotó.

—¿Qué, qué?

—Mañana te darás cuenta de cómo me quedó la cara.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu carita linda?

—Me saltó un pedazo caliente en el parpado se me quedó pegado y papá me lo sacó, fue horrible por eso me prohibieron hablar por teléfono y ahora lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Por qué me quieres?

—Exacto.

—Me encantas.

—Oye debo colgar o me descubrirán.

—No... hablamos tan poquito.

—Hasta mañana Ness.

—¡Muah! Besos en la boca... con lengua para ti.

* * *

―No está tan mal —Ness le dijo a Lucas luego de levantar el parche que sostenía encima del ojo, también tenía una pequeña herida en una mejilla que estaba cubierta con una bandita colorida.

—¡Ay, me duele Ness eres un bruto!

Todos lo miraron y se rieron.

—¡Dale duro Ness, que le duela!— Le gritaron por allí.

—¡Por supuesto que le daré! —Exclamó Ness—. ¡Pero no duro, sino que con cariño!

Lucas se cubrió el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza, Ness lo acababa de dejarlo peor que nadie y sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, también sabía que era un idiota.

—Lo lamento Lucas, para que estos tipos se detengan hay que darles en el gusto, por eso respondí así.

—Mejor te hubieras quedado callado.

—Yo no voy a dejar que te insulten.

—Antes no te importaba.

—Ahora si me importas porque me gustas.

—Ah... no me digas eso que me da vergüenza.

—¿Entonces porque no aceptas una cita conmigo?

―Cuando las vacas vuelen... ¿Te gusta burlarte de mi no es así?

—¿Y si te invito a mi departamento?

—¡Ja! ¿Tú con departamento? No intentes quedar como un futbolista al lado de una modelo.

—Soy beisbolista no futbolista.

—Es lo mismo, bueno, si quieres puedo ir contigo para que me pases los apuntes del primer semestre.

—¿No te regañan en casa?

—Si, pero no, da igual.

* * *

Ness si vivía en un departamento muy grande y elegante. Ahí estaba una niña pequeña sentada mirando la televisión en el vestíbulo.

—Hola Tracy —Ness la saludó.

—Hola hermano —la niña se quedó observando al acompañante de su hermano—. ¿Quién es él?

—Es Lucas, mi compañero —Ness le contestó—. Lucas ella es mi hermana Tracy.

—Hola... —él saludó tímidamente.

—¡Es gay! —Ella exclamó.

—No, Tracy él no es...

—¿Ness te volviste maricón? —Ella preguntó sosteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad.

—B-bueno... no es lo que piensas, por favor no grites o mamá se puede enterar.

—¡Entonces si eres maricón!

—¡Ness! —gritó su madre desde la cocina.

—¡Mamá no la escuches está loca!

—Si quieres hablar de eso podemos ir a tu habitación hijo, no tienes porque sentirte apenado por tu condición...—la mujer dejó de hablar cuando vio al amigo de su hijo o _tal vez era más que eso_.

—Mamá Lucas es solo mi amigo —Ness repuso nervioso.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza con las cejas arqueadas, no le agradaba su aspecto.

—¿Cómo decías que se llamaba? —preguntó la mujer.

—Mamá... ya paren las dos. Vamos Lucas, a mi habitación, no las tomes en cuenta.

—Les llevaré algo para que coman —añadió la mujer—. Ness no hagas travesuras sin protección.

—Mamá deja de joder, solo le voy a dar...

—Por el culo —farfulló la niña antes de dejar a su hermano mayor terminar.

—¡Niña de donde aprendes eso! —Chilló la madre muy molesta y la tironeó un poco.

—Decía, que le voy a dar los apuntes porque Lucas es nuevo.

Lucas se sentía avergonzado, hasta la familia de Ness lo molestaba y no sabía si sentir que en realidad lo odiaban.

―Lucas sígueme, vamos a mi habitación.

Lucas lo siguió.

La habitación de Ness era grande, de color rojo, tenía repleto de trofeos y medallas de Taekwondo y de beisbol por todos lados, se notaba que era todo un deportista.

—Lamento lo de mi madre y mi hermana.

Lucas tenía unas ganas de preguntarle porque actuaban como piradas y si tenían algo en contra de él... y de los gays.

—No te preocupes. —repuso Lucas.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —Ness le guiñó un ojo.

—Solo quiero que me ayudes con esto del atraso que tengo.

Lucas sacó sus libros y cuadernos para comenzar a copiar todo mientras que Ness a su lado se aburría mirándolo como escribía en el escritorio de su ordenador. Se había sentado cerca de él para intentar convencerlo de hacer algo más interesante, tal vez jugar en las consolas o algo mucho mejor.

Tomó un cuaderno de Lucas para aprender a reconocer su letra y cuando lo abrió encontró una sorpresa.

«T GUZTA MAMARSELA A NEZZ Y QTD x EL CULO».

Sabía que Lucas jamás escribiría esas cosas, así que tomó un lápiz del mismo color y borró esa parte para que el rubio no se encontrase con esa desagradable sorpresa.

—¡Oye tonto que haces! —Lucas le gritó, lo encontró destruyendo su cuaderno.

—Nada Lucas, es solo que... quise escribirte mi numero... —Ness le mintió.

—Idiota, me van a castigar por eso.

—Lucas perdón...

—Eres un tonto e in...

―Decía algo malo en tu contra y no quería que te encontraras con ese desagradable pene que te dibujaron también, no te enojes conmigo por favor.

—Oh, Ness te daría mi virginidad, de verdad.

Ness se volvió a derretir, se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo por lo que acababa de oír, no le importó caer y quedar semiinconsciente, Lucas se echó a reír por lo torpe que era Ness. Se subió encima de él para jugar con él de una buena vez, pero habían olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta y entonces se asomó la niña insolente.

—Ness mamá dice que estas galletas son para... ¡OH MY GOD! —vociferó la hermana de Ness, se encontró con el rubio sentado encima del regazo de su hermano, pero de frente, una gota de sangre le fluía por la nariz y dejó una bandeja de galletas en una mesita.

Quería que se lo tragase la tierra, Lucas fue descubierto con las manos en la masa por una niña pequeña.

—Yo pensé que Ness iba arriba. —añadió la chica.

—No, es que Ness se desmayó y yo... —Lucas dijo tímidamente.

—¿Entonces tú eres el uke?

—Si... ¡No! quise decir que no, tu hermano se desmayó.

—Necesito respiración boca a boca —masculló Ness con los ojos aún cerrados, estirando los labios y señalando con ellos al rubio.


	8. No quiero verte triste

―Ness, creo que mejor me voy, me pongo un poco nervioso aquí.

—Ness no despertará, es como la bella durmiente —la niña añadió—. ¿Entiendes? Debes darle un beso si quieres despertarlo.

—No pienso darle ningún beso.

—Oh, vamos, solo uno pequeño, se que te gusta mi hermano admítelo.

Lucas guardó silencio, la niña cerró la puerta por fuera para observar a escondidas al otro lado de la puerta, y Ness seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

—Ness... ya se fue tu hermana.

Ness solo estiró más los labios esperando un beso.

—No, no voy a hacer eso, me estás convirtiendo en gay a propósito.

...

―Te estoy hablando... que mal que no tomes en cuenta a quien te gusta... porque supongo que te gusto.

...

—Ness no eres un niño, vamos ponte de pie, me estás dejando como un tonto que habla solo.

...

—Puedes estar el tiempo que quieras así, no te daré ningún beso.

...

—¡Me estás hartando!

...

―¡Me voy!

Lucas tomó todas sus cosas y Salió del departamento enfurruñado.

* * *

Ness llegaba... tarde, la sala estaba en absoluto silencio algo que le pareció muy extraño sabiendo que sus compañeros eran unos rebeldes chillones. Abrió la puerta y absolutamente todos se quedaron mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —este preguntó.

Lucas no estaba, pero sus pertenencias si, no en su respectivo lugar sino en el suelo y su consola estaba hecha añicos junto a sus dos cartuchos.

—¡Siéntate Ness! —Le gritó Bayonetta.

—¡Qué le hicieron! —Gritó también molesto.

—¡Siéntate te he dicho!

—¡Que mierda le hicieron a Lucas!

Nadie respondió así que fue a buscar al rubio por su cuenta. Seguramente lo encontraba en la oficina del señor Master Hand y antes de que pudiese entrar Lucas salió llorando e intentó evadir a Ness para que no lo viese llorar.

—¿Quién te ha lastimado? —Ness le preguntó tomando de sus hombros y pidiendo que le respondiera la pregunta.

—Nadie...

—¿Y porque lloras? Dime...

—Yo siempre estoy llorando.

—Lucas —Ness lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo—. Dime quien fue y lo mato, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, vamos o llegaremos tarde a la clase.

Ness tomó de su mano, sentía que era la única manera de poder prevenir que lastimaran más a Lucas, «últimamente» no lo jodían cuando estaba él a su lado. Ambos llegaron así a la clase, pero Lucas se separó rápidamente de Ness para que no lo vieran sus compañeros con las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te tome de la mano? —Ness le musitó cerca del oído.

—No, no es eso, es solo que... no quiero que sigan burlándose de mí.

—No voy a dejar que se burlen más de ti.

—¡Siéntense o los castigo! —Exclamó la maestra, estaba echando humos.

Ambos hicieron caso y tomaron asiento.

—Ike, Wario y Dark Pit —repuso la maestra—. Le pagarán a Lucas su... cosa esa, la consola que le rompieron.

—Pero él no debería de traer esas cosas al instituto, es su culpa —añadió Ike.

—Y tú no deberías porqué joderlo todo el tiempo, no por eso debías rompérsela pedazo de bruto, si él la quiere traer o no, ¿a ti se te comprime el culo de la envidia acaso? Se la pagarás porque él no te ha hecho nada y lo mismo digo para los otros dos que le rompieron los juegos... de digimón que tenía.

—Eran _Pokémon y Animal Crossing_ señorita Bayonetta —repuso la señorita Corrin con la mano alzada.

—¡Da igual! Quiero que le paguen a Lucas sus cachivaches.

Lucas se sentía avergonzado, la maestra lo estaba ridiculizando, todos lo ridiculizaban cuando trataban de defenderlo, hubiese preferido que no lo defendiera, además sentía que esos sujetos lo odiarían aún más si ella les hace pagar lo que habían roto. Le dio pena recordar que Ness le había regalado uno de esos juegos para terminar así en pocos días. La señorita Bayonetta mandó a la oficina a los tres que le destrozaron su consola portátil y tocaron para el recreo, él y Ness se quedaron en la sala.

—No te apenes Lucas, te puedo comprar otro. —le dijo Ness.

—¿De que me sirve que me compres otro si no tengo consola? —Lucas contestó con desazón—. Además que eso no te corresponde a ti.

—Te compro lo que quieras, por mi te daría el mundo.

Lucas quería llorar, cada vez Ness se volvía más tierno y sentimental con él, tal vez siempre lo fue y sin embargo ahora lo estaba demostrando, Ahora que estaban comenzando a ser amigos o algo más, Lucas no quería hacerle ilusiones a Ness, porque él sabía muy bien que estaba ahí para estudiar no para hacer novios, además si le daba una oportunidad a Ness y a él mismo de probar algo, entonces daría por confirmando a sus compañeros que él era gay, para que lo colapsen con sus crueles burlas, aunque Ness era lindo y estaba haciendo méritos para ser correspondido.

—No, tranquilo, no hace falta. ―contestó finalmente Lucas.

—Te daré mi consola con todo incluido, ¿qué te parece?

—Que no quiero que pagues los platos rotos, eso no es justo.

—Te daré todo, porque te quiero.

Definitivamente Ness lo derretía cada día, cada hora, minutos hasta segundos.

—Ness de verdad que no quiero, Ike y sus amigos deberían pagarme, pero aún así no quiero recibir nada de nadie por que me hace sentir mal, a mi me gusta conseguirme las cosas por mi propia cuenta.

No había como hacer que Ness entendiese. Sacó su consola con sus respectivos cartuchos, se los puso a Lucas en el regazo. Le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Por qué insistes? —Lucas musitó con tristeza.

—No quiero verte más triste, ¿Por qué estás triste ahora?

—Porque ya no tienes consola para jugar conmigo...

—No, tranquilo, me conseguiré otra.

El silencio se manifestó en ambos y la sala de clases estaba completamente desierta. Lucas se sentía incomodo e inquieto, intentaba idear algo para iniciar una conversación con el chico de la gorra, pero justo cuando iba a pedirle nuevamente ir a su casa después de clases para tomar apuntes..., él puso su mano derecha en la barbilla de Lucas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro.


	9. El incidente con Ike

El corazón de Lucas se aceleraba cada vez más. No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba apunto de sucederle. Sus ojos estaban en un estado dilatado y sus labios algo tensos.

A Ness le fascinaba el color fresa que se le formaba a Lucas en las mejillas cada vez que le gustaba algo y le costaba admitir. En pocos días Ness conocía a Lucas casi como la palma de su mano. Debía tranquilizarlo un poco para que aquel beso no fuese un simple encontrón de bocas, sino algo que quedase para siempre grabado en las memorias de ambos. Lo que Ness hizo fue repartirle algunos besitos en las mejillas coloradas para tranquilizarlo, entonces lo volvió a mirar una vez más, pero este seguía rígido y con el rostro más rojo todavía.

El güerito cerró sus ojos por fin y relajó sus labios. Ness continuó, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo aceró al suyo para acariciarle los labios con los suyos en un suave rose oscilante.

Detuvo sus labios encima de los del otro para sumergirse en la boca más torpe, pero él rubio seguía en estado de estupor, era muy tímido, Ness no se quería conformar con eso. Se dirigió a la comisura para forzar desde ahí con el ápice de la lengua hasta que consiguió su objetivo. La boca de Lucas era como la miel derretida a la que de inmediato se hizo adicto.

Ness continuó besándolo, la boca de Lucas era su refulgente nueva adicción, una cálida lumbre apasionada y Lucas sucumbió permitiendo que el autor de su primer beso tomara la rienda de todo y eso fue lo que hizo Ness; husmeó en la boca del otro y se detuvo finalmente cuando él le correspondió para entrelazar su lengua con la de Ness, Lucas por fin quería participar.

«¡Al coño la inexperiencia!» Lucas pensó. Rodeó a Ness con los brazos como un torniquete por detrás del cuello.

El profesor _Snake_ quedó estupefacto con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar y pedirle al par de tortolos que se detuvieran antes de que se les ocurriese desnudarse también, por suerte el rubio se separó de Ness porque no sabía como respirar en pleno beso, le faltaba el aliento.

—*Cof-cof* —tosió el profesor para que ellos de dieran cuenta de que él había llegado. También tenía las mejillas carmín porque nunca había visto un beso tan..., encendido mucho menos con un par de mocosos del mismo sexo.

—¡OH MY GOD! —exclamó el rubio ocultado su rostro enrojecido y avergonzado en el hombro izquierdo de se amante.

Los compañeros entraban de a poco para restablecerse en sus respectivos asientos, por suerte nadie más los vio. Lucas quedó torpe y distraído después de eso, pero aún así le metió la consola a Ness en su mochila «a escondidas».

* * *

—¡Ness teléfono! —Gritaba su madre.

—¡No quiero hablar con papá!

—¡Se que estás molesto con él, pero ahora es Lucas quien te llama!

―¡Hola! —contestó de inmediato Ness.

―Hola.

—¿Por qué me llamas?

—No sé.

―¿De que podemos hablar?

—No sé.

—Yo tampoco sé que decir, no es lo mismo hablar por el teléfono que hablar cuando estás a mi lado.

—Lo sé.

—Lucas por favor dime algo que no sea «un no sé o lo sé».

―¿Me dices lo mucho que me quieres?

—Te quiero, me encantas, te amo y me desespera que estés tan lejos, tal vez ni siquiera estés tan lejos como yo creo que lo estás y te extraño por un segundo que no estés conmigo, de verdad... ¿Estás escuchando?

—... ¿Qué decías?

—¡Lucas! ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

—Por su puesto.

—... Lucas, dime algo que no me haga sentir tonto.

—Ness, no te sientas tonto.

—Gracias.

* * *

Apenas comenzaban las clases de deportes, Ryu andaba de buenas e hizo que aquellos alumnos jugaran a lo que se les diera la gana, Ness propuso jugar al béisbol y Mac pidió un partido de fútbol, pero asintieron en totalidad a lo que Ness pedía ya que el fútbol ya se estaba volviendo algo tan repetitivo que llegaba ser algo aburrido en ocasiones.

Solo los que sabían como jugar se quedaron, la mayoría e incluso las de sexo femenino. Lucas se quedó para observar (no querían tropezar con los que lo odiaban). Para él Ness jugaba como ningún otro y entendía ahora la razón por la cual él tenía tantos trofeos, lo miraba a él y solo a él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pelota que le había lanzado Ike «adrede» con dirección a su rostro.

Quedó con un moretón inmediato de color purpura en su ojo derecho, todos se burlaban de él. Mientras que sostenía en sus manos la pelota dura que le había pegado, el más bravucón se acercó a él para arrebatarle la pelota.

—¡Genial! Ahora esta porquería se contagió con tus bacterias.

Lucas tenía ganas de decirle algo, de darle un golpe o lo que sea, pero no sabía como defenderse ante tal grandulón y seguramente si llegaba a hacerlo él le sacaría hasta las entrañas. Su ira se convirtió rápidamente en sollozos insonoros, debía comerse una vez más toda la mierda que este le tiraba encima.

—¡Deja a mi novio en paz! —Exclamó Ness.

—¿Tu qué? —Preguntó Ike con el ceño fruncido mirando a Ness, estaba que se echaba a reír.

Le respondió con una potente patada con gancho lateral en la cara que le mandó a volar dos o tres dientes y lo hizo caer apoltronado al duro suelo de concreto. Ness aún sostenía el bate para mandarle a volar la cabeza también, pero Lucas se lo quitó antes de que le diera un mortal golpe y arrojó el objeto lejos.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Preguntó Lucas tembloroso—. ¡Ahora te matará!

—¡A la mierda con eso quiero volarle la cabeza con el bate a ese hijo de puta!

—Joder—Ike masculló, estaba poniéndose de pie con la mano derecha sobando su adolorida boca.

Wario corrió y tomó el bate de Ness, se lo alcanzó a su compinche para que se defendiera y todos se reunieron a presenciar lo que iba a suceder y gritaban una y otra vez para incitar una pelea. Ness empujó al rubio en dirección a su amigo Little Mac.

—No lo sueltes Mac, por nada del mundo por favor.

Él asintió, quería ayudar a su amigo Ness, pero era más importante sostener a Lucas «que pataleaba con fuerza» para prevenir la pelea y Mac lo afirmó bien para que no resultase herido. Lucas se estaba desesperando porque los amigos del grandulón «Roy, Wario, Shulk y otros más» tomaron a Ness desprevenido por la espalda, afirmaron las extremidades del muchacho para que Ike reclamase lo que le correspondía y como Lucas no podía hacer nada más que llorar y escuchar como todos sus compañeros gritaban para que Ike le partiera la cabeza a Ness con el bate. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver y Toon Link se puso frente a él para taparle los oídos justo a tiempo a su amigo. Los dedos de Toon Link solo sirvieron para amortiguar el sonido un poco nada más.


	10. ¿En coma?

A pesar de que los dedos de Toon Link estaban clavados en los oídos de Lucas, igual él pudo oír el sonido de la paliza que Ness estaba recibiendo a lo lejos. Los demás chillaban y alentaban para que Ike siguiera dándole golpes a Ness, Lucas estaba tan desesperando que mordió a Little Mac para liberarse y poder intentar hacer algo por Ness, sin embargo Mac le apretó la nariz un par de minutos hasta que el rubio se desmayó.

Despertó alrededor de veinte o treinta minutos después en la enfermería, a su lado estaba Toon Link cuidando de él.

—¡Ness! —chilló Lucas desesperado apenas despertó.

—Lucas, debes tranquilizarte, estás débil aún.

—¡¿Dónde está mi Ness?!

—Vino por él una ambulancia.

—¿Se va a morir? —Preguntó llorando muy preocupado.

—No, bueno no lo sé.

—¡Quiero verlo, quiero a mi Ness!

—No puedes hasta la salida y todavía quedan cinco horas más de clases.

—¡Lucas! —la maestra Bayonetta tiró la puerta de una patada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal, quiero saber de mi Ness.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con el señor Master Hand para que te deje salir.

—Por favor, se lo agradeceré mucho.

* * *

A Lucas lo habían liberado antes. Se fue directo al departamento de Ness y tocó con desesperación una y otra vez la puerta, pero nadie salía, sentó entonces a esperar y se durmió ahí inconscientemente, a eso de las siete de la tarde la madre y la hermana de Ness llegaron a casa apenadas.

—¡Lucas! —chilló la niña.

—¿Cómo está Ness? —Preguntó de inmediato apenas las reconoció.

—Muy bien.— Tajante respondió la mujer e ingresó a su departamento enseguida junto con la niña.

Lucas sabía que la mamá de Ness lo odiaba, le temía un poco así que no se atrevió a volver a golpear, se dio la media vuelta para irse con el corazón destrozado.

—Hey, Lucas, hablemos rápido que mamá no te vea ahora que está en el baño. —Era Tracy asomada en la puerta.

¿Cómo está Ness? —Lucas le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Está muerto?

—No, pero casi lo mata el vecino, le dio dos batazos en la cabeza y los amigos de él también participaron, le pegaron entre todos y ahora está en una clínica.

—¿Ike es tu vecino?

—Así es, Nana es la amiga de la novia de Ike y quien le dijo a mamá que Ness se peleó por tu culpa, entonces mamá te odia porque dice que eres una mala influencia para mi hermano, pero a mi me caes bien y me gusta que seas tú el novio de Ness y no la pesada de Nana.

—¿Nana?

—Creo que Ness es quien debe contarte ese detalle, no yo, pero no temas porque Ness te quiere a ti nada más, yo lo sé.

—No importa, yo solo quiero saber como está Ness y cuando lo volveré a ver.

—Está en coma.

Lucas se desmayó.

* * *

Ese día se escapó de clases para ir a la clínica en donde se encontraba internado Ness y no le permitieron ingresar por ser un menor de edad, solo los familiares o mayores podían ingresar, pero Lucas luchó e insistió para que lo dejasen entrar hasta que consiguió una orden de alejamiento al lugar, no pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente Lucas fue a clases, con un plan en mente. En el la hora de almuerzo cuando vio que Ike y todos sus compinches estaban con sus bandejas de comida, él se acercó sigilosamente por detrás con un bate de Ness que había encontrado en la oficina de Master Hand, se acercó a Ike y lo puso en la mesa al lado de las manos de este, el bravucón se dio vuelta y se puso de pie para encontrase cara a cara con el rubio.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó Ike con un tono desafiante.

—Pégame fuerte. —musitó Lucas mientras que dejaba escapar unos sollozos.

Ike jamás pensó sentir compasión por alguien, pero Lucas le estaba rompiendo el pedazo de carbón que tenía en vez de corazón.

—¿Por qué quieres que te pegue?

—Porque es la única forma de que me puedan dejar ver a Ness, si me pegas fuerte me mandarán a la clínica donde él está y yo quiero estar con él.

—Está bien, me convenciste... pero si te mato, no me vengas a penar.

Ike tomó el bate mientras que todos se amontonaban para ganar un asiento de primera fila, aún y gritaban como siempre alentando al más grande.

El bate se detuvo en las manos de Little Mac justo cuando iba a tocar la cabeza de Lucas. Evitó que lo hirieran y su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tuvo que soltar el bate de inmediato para contestar.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó.

—¡Hola Mac!

—¡Ness! —Gritó feliz.

Lucas no sabía como reaccionar.

—¿No que estabas en coma? —Activó el alta voz para que Lucas pudiese oír.

—¿Quién carajos te dijo que estaba en coma? Jaja, idiota estoy en casa de papá descansando, me pusieron ocho puntos en la cabeza y sin anestesia.

—Eres un puto, nos tienes a todos preocupados.

—¡Al carajo todos! ¿Está Lucas por ahí?

—Si, te lo paso enseguida.

Mac le pasó el teléfono al muchacho.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Lucas.

—Te amo.

Lucas se puso a llorar con espasmos, no quería hablar por la emoción así que le devolvió el teléfono a su respectivo dueño.

—Él está bien —le dijo Ike para tranquilizarlo—, no llores, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

—No quiere hablar, está emocionado, ¿cuándo vas a volver? —Repuso Mac.

—Em... me suspendieron por tres días lo que quiere decir que mañana regreso a clases, Ike lo está por un mes.

—Ness...

—¿Pasa algo Mac?

—Mañana es sábado.

—¡Caray!

—¿Seguro que Ike está suspendido también? Porque yo lo veo de lo más bien aquí.

—¡Coño huevón!

* * *

Ese día lunes Lucas vio a Ness y corrió de inmediato para abrazarlo fuerte, se veía como si nada malo le hubiese pasado nunca.

—Idiota, te extrañé tanto... te quiero...

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Ness.

—Soy tu novio, lo confirmaste tu mismo.

—No, tú no eres mi novio, mi novio es un niño que nunca me ha dicho que me quiere, que me ama o que me extraña, ¿pero tu me dices que me quieres y me extrañas? lo más lindo que me ha dicho él es: «si "o" yo también».

—Deberías cambiar de novio entonces.

—¿Que tiene de malo mi novio? A mi me gusta.

Lucas le sonrió.

Ike se acercaba y entonces Lucas tomó firmemente la mano de su novio para evitar una posible riña. El más alto se aceró a Ness y se pegaron al mismo tiempo en los nudillos y en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa hijo de puta? —Ness le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo yo he obedecido las reglas? ¿Cuántas neuronas te maté con ese batazo?

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Cómo anda el cuatro dientes?

Ambos se rieron y siguieron hablando como si nada, Lucas no entendía a su novio, era raro.

—Oye Ike —repuso Ness.

—Tranquilo, con tu novio ya hice las paces también, si hasta le digo maricón de cariño. ¿Verdad maricón?

Lucas le mostró el dedo medio.

—Oye pero tremenda patada que me mandaste en toda la boca.

—Jajaja, fue una patada muy tonta, debiste haberme agarrado el tobillo, pero no lo pensaste.

—Si hubiera pensado...—repuso Lucas.

—¿Están diciendo que soy tonto? —Agregó Ike.

—Naaaah! para nada —contestó Ness.

―Bueno par de maricas, me voy a joder a alguien mientras tanto, nos vemos pronto.

—¿Lucas vienes a mi casa hoy?

—Hoy tienes entrenamiento de taekwondo.

—Caray... ¿Y mañana?

—Tu mamá me odia, no voy a ir.

—No te odia, ya le aclaré que no fue tu culpa.

—¿Qué es Nana de ti?

—Ella... bueno, ella fue mi novia hace un año atrás, pero ya no me interesa.

—¡Eres un mal parido y después me andas besando a mí cuando tienes las salivas de ella impregnadas!

—¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que estás celoso? Es absurdo, yo ni siquiera te conocía en ese entonces.

—¡Ella es una perra!

—Tranquilo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—No estoy celoso, tu no entiendes que ella me odia.

—Es obvio, sales con su ex.

—Estúpido lerdo.

—¿Estúpido Lerdo?

—Son tu segundo y tercer apellido.

—Oye payasito, escúchame...

—¡Qué!

—Ah, ¿Te gusta que te diga payasito?

—Porque parezco un payaso, ¿Y qué? A ti gusta.

—¡Me encanta!


	11. Una nueva broma

Lucas siempre era el último en terminar de cambiarse de ropa para la clase de deportes. Sus compañeros «y su novio» jugaban al béisbol bajo el día soleado, así que se refrescó antes de salir con sus compañeros con las duchas aprovechando de que estaba solo.

Mientras se bañaba la puesta sonó y Lucas se aterró, se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla pequeña que siempre traía. Sintió los pasos acercarse en su dirección.

—¿Ness? —preguntó.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la cabina de la ducha en la que él estaba, se quedó mirando las zapatillas que se asomaban «para memorizarlas por si acaso». Después de quedarse un momento frente a Lucas, esa persona se alejó rápidamente hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar por fuera.

Lucas se llevó un gran susto. Iba a asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta con seguro cada vez que se metiera a ese lugar o cualquier baño. Salió de la ducha, se secó y su ropa no estaba..., ni la de deportes, no había nada, pero si había un vestido en lugar de sus pertenencias. Justo en ese entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir aunque por suerte era el profesor Ryu.

—¿Por qué te estás bañando en vez de estar ejercitándote? —Le preguntó de malas.

—Alguien me hizo una broma y se llevaron mi ropa.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé.

—Tienes esa toalla pequeña y un vestido, escoge tú.

—No... la toalla es de mano, la traigo porque no me ocupa tanto espacio y sin embargo me seca todo, pero no me cubre casi nada.

—Entonces quédate con el vestido, es lo que te pasa por querer refrescarte antes.

—Yo asumiré mi culpa señor...

Era un vestido de delicado rosa pastel acompañado de blancos zapatos altos de charol, medias blancas bucaneras, guantes largos de encaje, también habían accesorios para el cabello y un collar de Hello Kitty. Lucas se lo puso todo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Debo llevarte a ver al director. —repuso el señor Ryu.

—¿Me van a castigar por haberme bañado? Eso es absurdo.

—No, nadie te castigará, es para que tu mamá venga a retirarte y te traiga ropa.

—Mi mamá está en el cielo y no es que sea azafata.

—Perdón, lo lamento mucho... vamos, puedes ir tu solo, ¿verdad?

—Si, me sé el camino.

Lucas salió y cubrió su rostro con la toalla húmeda para no ser reconocido, solo dejó un ojo a la vista para no tropezar. Caminó lo más rápido posible sin recordar que estaban sus compañeros jugando al béisbol, no se acordaba y no le importaba, solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina del señor Master Hand. Caminó encima de las bases. Sentía que cada vez el camino se hacía más largo y sus compañeros no lo reconocieron, le decían cosas lindas y subidas de tono cosas que le daban asco con solo escuchar, se echó a correr por el miedo, entonces tropezó en una de las bases y uno de sus compañeros muy amablemente lo frenó antes de que cayera al suelo, pero se le cayó la toalla y se miraron a la cara.

—¿Lucas? —Era Ness.

No sabía que decir porque Ness estaba con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes como si se hubiese vuelto a enamorar.

Lucas se echó a correr y por fin llegó a su destino, Lo mandaron a casa en un taxi y el profesor Ryu le dio el dinero para que pagase el viaje.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ness había invitado a su novio a su casa, le dijo que su mamá quería hacer las pases. También le dijo que tendría el departamento solo para los dos hasta que ellas lleguen las ocho de la noche. Lucas aceptó y cuando llegaron comenzó copiar lo que le faltaba en los cuadernos, mientras que Ness lo miraba aburrido.

—Lucas... estamos solos.

―No me digas.

—¿Quién te escribe estas mierdas en los cuadernos? «T GUZTA QTDN ASTA EL FONDO».

—No lo sé, no importa.

—A mi me importa, quiero matar al maldito depravado que le escribe estas cosas a mi novio.

—¿O depravada?

—Lo que sea, me joden.

—No te enojes.

—¡Por supuesto que me enojo si están comportándose como psicópatas contigo!

—Me gusta cuando te pones así.

Ness sonrió, quitó los pantalones rápidamente. Quedó en su ropa interior de Superman.

—¡Qué crees que haces Idiota!

—Estamos solos y eres mi novio, lo merezco, ¿o no?

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

—¿Y si tu madre llega antes?

—No, llegará a las ocho o nueve.

―Está bien.

—Échate pero con cuidado, la cama es de agua y está vieja.

El güerito se recostó en la cama de Ness con cuidado porque solía moverse mucho como gelatina. Ness se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo con una oleada de pasión como la primera vez, pero el aire nunca era suficiente para ambos.

Ness estaba agitado, sin embargo se apoderó del cuello suave y pálido de Lucas para besarlo y lamerlo, quería morderlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, solo le hizo un chupetón en el cuello y Lucas le hizo tres o más al dueño de su corazón, eran los dos torpes así que se dejaron llevar por sus instintos. Ness abrió de piernas a Lucas y se acercó a él.

—Ness... ¿Con ropa? No seas tan... bruto, por favor...

—Tranquilo Lucas, con ropa primero, para que te acostumbres. ¿Estás listo?

Lucas asintió. Ness envistió de inmediato y rápidamente una ola lo desequilibró y lo mando de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Mierda mi cabeza! —chilló Ness—. Creo que me partí el mate.

Lucas no decía nada y Ness se asomó apenas para ver si el rubio estaba bien. Pero Lucas estaba viendo estrellas y Ness no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—¡Llegamos!

De inmediato ambos se pusieron la ropa y fingieron estar estudiando. La puerta de la habitación de Ness se abrió.

—Hola mamá, ¿no llegabas a las nueve? —Ness le preguntó.

—Nos fue mal. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? ¡Dios mío!

—No es lo que piensas mamá, solo fueron unos besos locos, ya te dije que Lucas es mi novio.

—¡Pero mira como estás!

Lucas se puso rojo, Ness seguía con su amigo asomado y la madre lo había notado.

—Creo que me voy. —Añadió Lucas.

—¡No señorito! —Chilló la mujer—. Tenemos que tomar el té y hablar los tres, los espero en la mesa a los dos.

—Si señora...

Ella se fue a preparar el té y Lucas besó a Ness de inmediato, le encantaban los labios del otro.

—Otro día será. —dijo Ness.

—Se suponía que llegaban tarde... —Lucas se quejó—. ¿Qué tomaste?

—Nada.

—¿Viagra?

—¡Ja! Yo no necesito eso.

—Eres como un conejo; le entran las ganas de fornicar cada tres de tres, pero a ti siempre te sale mal todo.


	12. Un paseo

Ness y Lucas estaban en la mesa nerviosos por lo que pueda decirles la madre de Ness, o Tracy.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó la niña.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Mamá no crees que Ness es muy feo Lucas?

—Pues a Lucas le gusto tal y como soy. —Se defendió Ness de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y a que se debe tu colorido estilo Lucas? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Por favor mamá es evidente! Lucas viste con los colores de Stitches porque le gusta. ¿Por qué crees que me cae tan bien? A mi me encanta ese osito de peluche, y Julián el unicornio.

—¡A mi también me gusta Julián! —Añadió Lucas.

—¡Dios no me había dado cuenta! —Ness exclamó y abrazó a su novio—. Nunca fuiste gay hasta que me conociste, eres tan tierno que solo imitas a ese osito colorido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Es un osito de peluche. —dijo la niña.

—A Lucas le encanta —repuso Ness.

—¡Le estoy preguntando a él no a ustedes!

Ambos hermanos guardaron absoluto silencio, aterrados con el bufido de su madre.

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela Lucas?

—Bien...

—Le dicen el champañazo —añadió Ness.

—Shht! —La mujer siseó.

—Es que Lucas es tímido mamá, no lo pongas nervioso.

—¡Cállate Ness!

—Perdón, me callo.

—Me gusta que lo protejas Ness, eres un buen novio y se nota que lo quieres. —dijo la niña.

—¡Me encanta mi Lucas!

—Háblame de tu familia Lucas.

—Bueno... tengo un hermano gemelo.

—¡Oh my god con dos Lucas en el mundo y un solo Ness! —Dijo Ness.

—Solo vivo con mi hermano, papá y mi mascota. Mi mamá murió.

—Lo lamento mucho.

Lucas bebió un sorbo de su té, para aclarar la garganta, aunque en realidad eran pocas preguntas las que llevaba la señora, ya no quería más.

—Lucas, puedes venir cuando quieras y quedarte, pero siempre pídele a Ness que se ponga protección.

Ellos enrojecieron y asintieron.

Al día siguiente...

—¡Ness que mierda! —exclamó Ike.

Todos se reían de Ness y su nuevo estilo.

—¿Qué?

—Te maquillaste. Eres como el hijo perdido de Lady Gaga y Marilyn Manson. ¡Gilipollas, pero qué tienes en la cabeza!

Ness no tomó importancia a las burlas, sentía que se veía más dark y masculino.

Lucas acababa de llegar.

—¿Ness?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te hiciste?

—Créeme que ya no eres el más... llamativo de la clase.

—No era necesario...

Ambos se sentaron. Lucas siempre se dedicaba a los estudios aunque los profesores no estaban atentos o no llegasen aún al salón. Ness quería la atención del otro solo para él, sabía que se estaba obsesionando y no temía volverse un psicópata con su novio.

—Lucas, ¿por qué nunca me dices que me amas?

—Ness, estoy estudiando.

—Yo quiero saber si me amas.

—Por supuesto que si.

—No es lo mismo un «si» a que me lo digas directamente, eres tan gélido de corazón que ni siquiera me lo escribes.

—Deja de llorar.

—Está bien... solo quiero advertirte una cosa.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Lucas arqueó una ceja y cerró el cuaderno—. ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

—Que te amo.

—Eres un idiota...

El rubio estaba apunto de llorar, recordó que su familia jamás le daría la aceptación para tener un novio, pero mientras tanto quería estar con Ness el mayor tiempo posible aunque podía considerar huir con él «en el caso de que lo descubrieran».

—¡Lucas te compré el regalo de navidad!

—Ness faltan cuatro meses para la navidad. —repuso Lucas.

—¿Y qué?

—No seas cursi, eres como un niño de cinco años.

El teléfono de Ness vibró, le dio una leve ojeada, era un mensaje de su padre.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Que pasa Ness?

—Mi papá se compró un vehículo nuevo.

—Y su pongo que te dejó el viejo.

—Exacto... ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta después?

—No gracias, no tengo seguro de vida.

—Se conducir; tengo licencia... aunque no lo creas, estuve un año preparándome con los mejores instructores.

—¿Un año?

—Y con auto semiautomático.

—¿Tanto así?

—Por eso es que sé manejar tan... bien?

—A lo Pedro Picapiedra.

—En mi dodge challenger.

—No está mal.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo después de clases?

—Vale...

Ness no manejaba nada mal si hasta tenía su licencia, aunque Lucas de todos modos se puso bien el cinturón de seguridad y una almohada por si las moscas, no sabía para donde conducía Ness, pensó que tal vez podía estar perdido.

—¿Para donde me llevas Ness?

—Al Zoológico.

—¡Un cita! —Chilló con emoción.

—No, voy a entregarte.

—¡Ja, ja! Ness, ¿recuerdas que en la última clase de deportes estaba yo con un vestido?

—Obvio, todos hablan de eso. ¿Sabes quien fue?

—No, pero sea quien sea no es muy cuerdo porque me dejó un vestido carísimo y un collar extremadamente valioso, todo era de alto valor.

—Joder, un depravado que se hace ideas contigo.

—Lo mismo pienso yo.

—Llegamos.

—¡Llegamos vivos!

Ambos bajaron del auto en un estacionamiento, Ness sacó su billetera para pagar las entradas y a Lucas casi se le salen los ojos cuando reconoció tanto dinero y tarjetas.

—Yo no tengo ni para una goma de mascar. ¿De donde sacas tanto dinero?

—Trabajo.

—¿Cuándo como?

—Soy beisbolista, juego los fines de semana.

Lucas suspiró, ahora se sentía tan... pobre al lado de Ness que lo tenía todo mientras que él ni siquiera tenía autorización para salir a ningún lugar, menos tendría permiso para trabajar. Tenía que escaparse de casa o pasarse a casa de Ness después del instituto para luego llegar a comerse un montón de regañadas y castigos cada día que llegaba tarde a casa. Su papá lo sobreprotegía mucho a él y a su hermano.

—¿Lucas que animales quieres mirar primero?

—Los gansos...

—¿No quieres ver a un perro cagando mejor? Hay un montón de animales exóticos en este lugar para conocer y tú quieres ver... ¿gansos?

—Se que es ridículo pedir eso cuando hay muchas variedades de animales, pero sufro de anatidaefobia. Tengo miedo a los gansos... o patos como sea que se llamen esos monstruos que me miran. Quiero superar el miedo y que tú me ayudes, tal vez debo superar el miedo a los patos y luego a los de la clase. Eso me haría más valiente.

—¿Okay?

Dos horas estuvieron viendo los patos y gansos en la granja para aquellas aves, Lucas ya estaba aprendiendo a tolerarlos e incluso tomaba a los más pequeños con sus manos para acariciarlos y alimentarlos.

—¿Ness donde puedo conseguir un cisne?

—Es un pato no un cisne...

Ness estaba aburrido y ya estaba oscureciendo, no pudo ver ningún otro animal que no fueran patos y gansos.

—Lamento que te aburras por mi culpa Ness...

—No estoy aburrido aunque creo que es un poco tarde.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Así es.

Ness tomó la mano de Lucas para retirarse de una buena vez y sin querer pisó a un patito.

—¡Ness mataste a mi cisne!

Efectivamente había aplastado a uno de los patos con el que Lucas había estado jugando y alimentando las dos horas y tuvo que echarse a correr porque una manada de patos y guardias los perseguían, milagrosamente llegaron al vehículo de Ness y pudieron salir ilesos.

Siempre todo les salía mal, si hasta estaban en los asientos intercambiados y Ness pasó por encima y le dio un lugar a Lucas para que pudiese moverse al otro lado, quería irse porque la primera cita fue un desastre y tal vez una pésima idea, estaba molesto y cabreado.

—¡Lucas muévete al otro lado por favor!

—No lo creo, estamos solos y tú casi encima de mí.

—¡Madre mía eres pervertido!


	13. La culpable de todo

Lucas le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y le acarició su torso desnudo con la yema de sus dedos.

—Cristiano Ronaldo... —dijo en un leve susurro que Ness ni siquiera pudo oír.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Lucas?

—Contigo siempre estoy seguro y dispuesto, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti es por eso que no me he mandado a cambiar de ese maldito instituto.

—¿Sólo por mí?

—Así es.

Ness se fue directo a besar el cuello de su novio mientras que se despojaban de sus ropas. Se sumergieron en un aprisionado beso y cuando Ness se echó hacia atrás con la silla para acomodarse sin querer dio un bocinazo que hizo que Lucas lo mordiera a causa del susto y Ness se pegó en la cabeza con el techo.

—Lo lamento Ness, me asusté.

—¿Qué tal si mejor nos movemos al asiento de atrás?

—Buena idea.

* * *

Lucas había decidido pasar el resto del día con su amigo Toon Link. A Ness no le molestaba, al contrarío, le agradaba que su novio hiciera amigos mientras que él y Ike jugaban al béisbol con otros de sus compañeros.

―Me habías dicho que no te gustaba Ness.

—Nunca te dije eso. —repuso Lucas.

—Pero te pregunté si... ¿Qué te pregunté?

—No sé de que me está hablando.

—Bueno, ¿así que son novios?

—Supongo.

—Alguien me dijo que andaban follando en un auto, ¿es verdad?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Lucas se molestó con la pregunta.

―No es bueno delatar a alguien, por eso no puedo decirte.

—¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! —Espetó Lucas.

—Pero Lucas yo...

—No lo hicimos porque olvidamos el preservativo, ¿vale?—Musitó con un tono muy bajo.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo...

—¡Hola Toon Link! —chillaron Nana y Popo al unisono.

—Hola amigos, ¿cómo están?

Lucas se quería alejar de inmediato, no le agradaba Nana, ella era la ex de Ness, la ex que lo había empujado una vez, la que siempre..., incitaba a que sus compañeros lo molestaran y una de las mejores amigas de Toon Link junto con Popo, tuvo la leve sospecha de que ella pudo haber sido la que inició el parloteo en sus contra. Lucas abrió bien los ojos cuando reconoció sus zapatillas, eran las que había visto en la cabina de ducha cuando le robaron su ropa.

—¡Tú fuiste! —exclamó señalándola con el dedo índice—. Me robaste mi ropa ese día.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo, es mi hermana —dijo Popo a la defensiva.

—¿Crees que soy un estúpido que no lo sé?

Popo estaba apunto de darle un golpe en el rostro y Toon Link se interpuso para evitar que le pegaran a Lucas.

—Tranquilo Popo, deja que termine de hablar. —añadió Toon Link.

—¡Eres una bruja! —Chilló Lucas.

—¡Lucas para! —Toon Link le gritó—. Es una chica, tú eres un chico, ella no te ha hecho nada.

—¿Tienes el descaro de defenderla y sabes a la perfección todo lo que ella me ha hecho? Eres el amigo más hipócrita que he tenido, este instituto está lleno de mierdas sin mencionar a Ness, y esa niña tonta es una... tonta.

—Popo golpéalo, me está insultando —dijo la chica entre sollozos.

—¡Por supuesto que lo voy a golpear!

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Lucas? —Ness había llegado a la defensa del suyo—. ¡Joder Lucas, ¿porque te metes en problemas?!

—Porque ella es la maldita que me escribe esas cosas en los cuadernos, ella es la que le pide a Ike que me molesten, ella robó mi ropa cuando me bañaba y todo es su culpa.

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Es ella...

—Estás inventándolo Lucas, deja de mentir. Conozco a Nana muy bien y sé que no es así, no tienes nada que envidiarle, yo estoy contigo no con ella.

—Bueno no me creas, está bien, piérdete, o me pierdo yo mejor, ya no quiero ser tu tonto novio.

—¡Okay... mentiroso, envidioso!

Lucas se alejó con su corazón destrozado, nadie le creía, ni su ex novio. Se dio una vuelta para ver si él corría detrás «pensando que le pediría perdón de rodillas o algo así», pero no, Ness la estaba consolando a ella en un abrazo para quitarle las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

* * *

Era día jueves, Lucas esperaba que Ness le hablara o lo abrazara, le dolía estar peleado con él. Si tenía que olvidar lo del día anterior lo iba a hacer, sin embargo él ni siquiera le dio una miserable mirada, si hasta se alejaba con su silla y su mesa, como la primera vez que lo vio. Ness estaba muy molesto y Lucas no perdió las esperanzas de reconciliarse con él así que le envió un avión de papel que Ness arrugó e hizo una bola de inmediato y Lucas lloró arrepentido de haber terminado con él. Él era la única razón por la cual Lucas seguía asistiendo a ese instituto, la única persona en la que había confiado y ahora le daba la espalda como todos los demás.

Al día siguiente Lucas no fue a clases porque se sentía mal y esta vez era Ness quien se sentía horrible por haberlo tratado de esa forma los días anteriores aunque seguía sosteniendo que Nana era inocente de lo que se le culpaba. El tenía todavía la bola de papel con la nota de Lucas, la abrió para leerla: «Le pediré perdón a Nana porque te quiero y te extraño». Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Era segunda vez que Lucas había dicho que lo quería y eso fue tan... dulce y triste a la vez.

El señor Ganondorf había pedido que trabajaran en equipos de cinco así que Ness se unió con Toon Link y sus dos amigos Nana y Popo, no había un quinto compañero y eso deprimió más a Ness.

—¿Alguien sabe donde vive Lucas? —preguntó Ness.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y el teléfono?

—No tiene teléfono, se le quemó. —arguyó Toon Link.

El maestro Ganondorf estaba entregando los exámenes de la semana pasada y le llegó el suyo a Ness, también le entregaron el de su ex novio que decía «Sobre saliente».

—Demonios, olvidé escribirle el nombre —se quejó Nana.

—Jaja, solo ella olvida escribir su nombre —dijo su hermano Popo burlándose—, pero la reconocieron por su horrible falta de ortografía y en mayúscula.

Ness abrió los ojos como platos con lo que acababa de oír y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mochila de ella en busca de un cuaderno para ver su letra y encontró uno. Mientras ella chillaba y pataleaba para quitárselo él pudo identificar la letra. «ANDRAJOZO REPUGNANTE APESTAZH A CULO, TU COCHINA ROPA LA TIRE AL ESCUZADO».

Lucas nunca había mentido y Ness se quería morir por no haberle creído.

Él no fue a clases de taekwondo, se fue directo después de clases a golpear puerta tras puerta en busca de la casa de Lucas y siguió hasta altas horas de la noche y no lo encontró, pero todavía le quedaban muchísimas más casa donde buscar y estaba agotado decidió seguir una hora más antes de irse a su propia casa a descansar.

También buscó el fin de semana y no tuvo éxito.

El lunes Lucas volvió a faltar y Ness siguió su búsqueda con ayuda de Toon Link.

Segundo día; ni rastro del rubio.

Tres días y no sabía nada, se estaba rindiendo de buscar.

Era demasiado sospechoso que Lucas no se apareciera, tal vez algo le había sucedido y se deprimió más, se echó a llorar en plena clase y sus compañeros y la señorita Bayonetta se compadecieron. Ella se sentó en el puesto que le correspondía a Lucas para decirle algo.

—Ness, te voy a decir algo muy importante con respecto a Lucas.

—¿Que le pasó? —preguntó en sollozos.

—Lucas le pidió el viernes a su padre que lo retirasen del instituto porque ya no soportaba que lo trataran mal, yo intenté convencerlo ese día, y me dijo que era su decisión, porque la única persona por la cual él estaba asistiendo aquí, le dio la espalda...

—Yo sé que es mi culpa, pero no puede irse así. Todas las parejas se pelean, eso es normal y él no soporta nada. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo para pedirle que me perdone?

—Ness, no te lo dije hasta ahora porque él me pidió que nadie se enterase y como sé que seguirás perdiendo tu tiempo buscándolo casa por casa como te he visto estos días, prefiero decírtelo ahora; no sigas buscándolo porque él tomará un avión mañana temprano para regresarse a Tazmily.

Esa noticia destrozó a Ness. Lucas se iba para siempre y todo era su culpa.

Todos sus compañeros habían escuchado la conversación y era cuando comenzaban a sentirse arrepentidos por todo lo que le habían hecho al ex novio de Ness.

—¿Y si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida? —preguntó Popo.

—Es absurdo —contestó Nana—, ni siquiera sabemos donde vive o como comunicarnos con él.

Al final de la jornada todos se fueron a sus casas apenados, Ness estaba tan devastado que se fue directo a su casa a echarse a dormir e intentar olvidar todo.

Cuando ya era medianoche la voz de una chica lo despertó, era la voz de Nana gritándole desde el primer piso. Su departamento era en el piso numero ocho de un edificio de catorce pisos, no entendía como le hacia ella para que se escuchara desde tanta distancia más si el edificio a esa hora estaba resguardado con guardias de seguridad.

—¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA! —Le gritó Ness a todo pulmón.


	14. Te amo mucho lerdito c:

Ness bajó del edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Puta, puta, puta!

—¡Tú eres el puto que no confía en su novio, a mi no me vengas a culpar por tus huevadas! Deberías estar agradecido de mí estúpido aborto de bruja que te crees el último hombre en la tierra.

—¿Agradecido de una perra?

—¡Hice las pases con tu Lucas e incluso te lo traje para que dejes de llorar y te despidas de él!

Nana señaló con un dedo en la entrada, era Lucas que había venido a despedirse. Ness corrió y lo levantó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Ness. ¿No estás enojado conmigo? —Le preguntó Lucas tímidamente.

Ness negó con la cabeza porque no podía hablar bien y lo que menos quería era ponerse llorar en frente de él.

—Ness vine a despedirme de ti...

—¿No te volveré a ver nunca más?

—No lo sé.

—¿Me vas a llamar todos los días y me escribirás?

—Por supuesto que si.

—Espérame aquí, no te muevas porque te traeré los regalos que te había comprado. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que te compré regalos de navidad?

* * *

Ness tardó unos cuantos minutos en volver con cuatro cajas de regalos.

—No las abras hasta que llegues a Tazmily, y llámame para saber si llegarás bien, o escribe por internet nunca te olvides de mí. ¡Ah! Me da un poco de vergüenza... ven a visitarme mucho por favor.

—¿Que cosa? Dime, confía en tu novio.

—Justo te iba a preguntar si seguíamos siendo novios.

—Si quieres terminamos, sería menos doloroso para ambos.

—¡No! Dejémoslo así ¿vale?

—Vale.

—¿Te puedo dar un beso?

—No creo que eso sea una pregunta para un novio, así que solo hazlo.

—¡Lucas! —chilló Nana.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es de parte de todos tus putos compañeros y la señorita Bayonetta y los otros maestros —ella le entregó unas cajas de regalo también—. Y perdón por hacerte la vida a cuadritos.

—Gracias y no te preocupes, yo también te traté mal así que supongo que estamos a mano.

Lucas apenas se podía todos esos regalos así que Ness tuvo que llevarlo por fin a su casa en su auto. Por fin Ness sabía donde vivía Lucas... «A ocho casas más a la izquierda del edificio donde él vive él».

—Bueno Ness, gracias por haberme recibido mejor que nadie en el instituto... te quiero, mucho.

Ness sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

―Vete Ness, viene mi papá y mejor que ni se entere que me trajeron a casa en un auto.

—Cuando vuelvas espero escuchar "o" por ultimo que me escribas un «te amo» y seré feliz. Bye, y deseo que vengas a verme para mi cumpleaños o a visitarme de vez en cuando, porque yo no te olvidaré nunca.

Ness le dio un último beso y se despidió por última vez con la mano derecha y se fue. Lucas abrió la cajita que Nana le había entregado y se encontró con un peluche de su osito favorito.

—Hipócritas. —Musitó.

Tenía ganas de enviárselo de vuelta con un mensaje: _«Métetelo en el coño»_ , pero la verdad le había gustado así que se lo quedó.

* * *

Apenas llegó a Tazmily abrió el reto de los regalos comenzando por los de Ness, un teléfono celular nuevo con un papel a su lado que decía el número de Ness y un: «Llámame, te amo».

También le había comprado una new 3ds con los juegos que Ike le había roto antes y «hablando de Ike», él también le tenía un regalo, una New 3ds con los juegos que le había roto. Y Lucas tenía dos consolas y juegos repetidos.

Habían pasado seis meses y Lucas jamás llamó a Ness, tampoco le escribió, pensaba que era lo mejor, lo conocía tan bien que no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones de algún día volver cuando sabía que su padre jamás lo dejaría viajar solo a ese lugar donde a su hijo lo habían hecho tanto sufrir.

* * *

*Epílogo*

Lucas se escapó y asumía el riesgo de que su padre lo mataría cuando vuelva a su casa en Tazmily. Llevaba un montón de regalos para su novio, tocó la puerta del departamento y nadie salió, volvió a tocarla y ni pio. La puerta estaba cerrada.

—¿Lucas? —Ike preguntó.

—Hola.

—Ness se ha mudado de casa hace unos días.

—Noo ...

—Así es, ahora ese departamento le pertenece a un pariente de Ness por lo que sé. Yo no tengo idea de donde se haya ido a vivir, pero si me llega a llamar te puedo avisar, me dijo que me llamaría.

—No, no hace falta, gracias de todos modos.

—¿Dónde irás ahora?

—De vuelta a Tazmily, le dejaré una postal y una carta por si lo vuelves a ver por favor entrégasela, y todas estas cosas también.

—Muy bien, te deseo suerte.

—Gracias.

Lucas le entregó todo a Ike y él lo acompañó hasta el ascensor para que bajase. Se despidieron por última vez y las puertas se cerraron.

Ike caminó en dirección a su departamento echándole un ojo a la postal: «Te amo mucho lerdito c:». Ike sonrió, recordaba que Ness le había contado que Lucas nunca le había dicho un te amo ni en escrito.

—Hola Ike —lo saludó Ness.

Ike se quedó casi sin habla, Ness estaba saliendo de su departamento como si nada.

—Ah, es que me arrepentí del cambió de casa porque pensé que como hoy es mi cumpleaños... Lucas tal vez llegue a saludarme. Nunca pierdo las esperanzas, ahora el departamento es totalmente mío. ¿Por qué tocabas en mi puerta hace menos de diez minutos con tanta desesperación?

Ike estaba en shock, Ness vio lo que sostenía Ike en sus manos, se lo quitó y leyó lo que decía.

—«Te amo mucho lerdito c:». De Lucas para Ness.

Ness se quedó en shock también.

—¡L-Lucas acaba de bajar por el ascensor, le dije que te habías cambiado de casa! —Exclamó Ike.

Ness se desmayó.

—¡Idiota no te desmayes ahora, tienes que correr e ir a buscarlo o lo volverás a perder!

Ness no reaccionó, se encontraba muy débil.

* * *

Se les agradece a las personas que han seguido esta historia, espero hayan disfrutado de esta lectura.

Muchas gracias también a los que votaron y comentaron por ella. ¡Muchas gracias!

:3


End file.
